


It's destiny, my love

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arthur is under a spell, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 8: laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	It's destiny, my love

"Please my Lord, take me to Camelot with them, I beg you," the old hunchbacked woman pleaded. Prince Arthur had been tasked with capturing druids hiding in the Valley of Fallen Kings by his father, King Uther. His young son, in his opinion, was ready to begin taking on more responsibilities and focusing on the protection of Camelot from the viciousness of sorcery.

"We already have what we were looking for," said one knight, scornfully. The old lady stayed on her knees in front of the group of mounted men, her head bowed in obeisance. Her eyes, however, were burning with rage. "Besides," continued the knight, "you are probably going to die in a few weeks, anyway. You are not worth it”. As they were leaving the Valley, laughing and making jokes about the woman, Arthur glanced back. He thought the woman simply wanted to die with her people. He shared that sentiment. He couldn't understand what was cause for her to receive such treatment. Still, he kept his mouth shout. Wouldn't want his doubts to get back to his father.

The old woman was in fact a powerful sorceress in disguise, who wanted to protect the young druids. They were not to blame, after all, they were just born with magic. She didn't want to kill those knights though, that was not her kind of magic. Instead, she decided to teach a lesson to the young man, whose destiny every magical creature knew.

After she managed to telepathically send to the young druids an incantation that would teleport them away from danger, she cast a spell on the prince. It would make Arthur obliged to treat the first stranger he met like the most precious person he had ever met.

Some days later, Arthur was training with the knights. The prince was mistreating one of his servant, using him as a moving target, when a young man nobody knew interrupted them.

"You've had your fun, my friend," the stranger told Arthur.

"Do I know you?" asked Arthur, tuning towards him. In that exact moment the spell began to work, and Arthur found himself instantly fascinated with the young man.

"No, you don't know me," answered Merlin, surprised by the changed expression of that arrogant boy. "But now that I think about it, I've never had a friend who could be such a prat".

That was probably too much, Merlin knew, but he couldn't help himself. He had hated that kind of behaviour since he was very young.

Strangely Arthur didn't respond, but walked towards Merlin, a slight smile across his face.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Merlin taking a few steps back, now a little more worried than before. Even more because the man had a sword.

"You have no idea," answered Arthur with a bow, taking Merlin's hand and leaving a butterfly kiss on the back of it. 

A second later Arthur leaned in little towards Merlin, his voice a soft whisper, "I am going to woo you so passionately that you'll forget every other man or woman you've ever loved in your life".

He released Merlin's hand and proceeded to return to the castle, intent in telling his father about the new manservant he had just found for himself.

Meanwhile Merlin was rooted to the ground, his pupils dilated for a curious mix of shock and arousal. All around him, a group of open-mouthed knights didn't dare to move a muscle; nobody understood what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this one sounds like a teaser, doesn't it? Well, next story is going to be a sequel of this. I love different first meetings!  
> Always a huge shout out to my beta, who keeps putting up with me. Thank you @mother-of-lions


End file.
